A love between Stripes and Scales
by Taygai
Summary: This story draws upon after the events of episode 25 in the anime.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any rights to Toradora!, its characters or storylines. I am not earning any profits off of this fanfic. This is also mainly based off of the anime and some of it may sound familiar as some of it draws back directly to it. It is currently in-progress and I will update as time see's fit.

**WARNING:** I apologize in advance. Toradora! is also known for having a comedy aspect to it and thats not one of my strong suits. So this fanfic is based upon a Romance/Drama aspect. There are comedy moments thrown in sporadically, but it may not appeal to everyone. I will still try to stay true to the original feel of it.

**Note: **_Even though it is marked as rated "M" (Mature), **it will not be "sexually" focused every other chapter.**_ You will most likely see sexual content every five to ten chapters, perhaps more if it draws the mood. I only have it marked as rated M to avoid any trouble among myself.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_You know Ryuji, my whole life, I never thought anyone was really going to love me._

_I was probably just running away, cause I was scared._

"Thats weird, no stars out. Oh, theres one. You're all tiny and helpless, like me. Say cheese."

_I blamed my loneliness on my parents, and how they raised me, but you loved me for who I am, didn't you Ryuji? Thats why I'm not gonna run away more. I'm gonna_ change,_ I'll accept who I am, and learn to be proud of myself, so I can love you, Ryuji._

* * *

As Taiga walked by Ryuji's apartment with her case and her bags around her shoulder's, she did her best to not drop a tear. She took a big breath, stood up straight, and walked past while taking a quick glance down the alley of his apartment. As she walked to the train station every moment when Ryuji stood out, stood up for her, or even did something nice to her flashed back.

She thought of the time he helped her when the pool opened with the breast pads and the time he helped her learn to swim to compete in the athletic festival. The time of the culture festival where he made the most beautiful dress for her in the pageant and afterwards when he ran as fast as he could through the Mr. Lucky Man competition to win, just to crown her and prove she wasn't alone. And the time during the ski trip where he risked his life to save her in the brisk cold blizzard.

She knew no matter what, he was the one for her. He always looked out for her best interest, even if meant he had to be a little stern at times. She thought back to the situation when her father tried to rekindle their relationship before his business went under and how he was very forceful . She then quickly forced that thought out of her head since it brought no good memories.

The train jerked back in forth, signaling to Taiga it was starting to leave. She then remembered how it did the same thing when they went to Ami's beach house with Ryuji, Ami, Kitamura, and Minori. She also- she paused for a moment in this thought. When she started to elope with Ryuji.

Tears started running down her cheeks to her chin, dripping onto her pearl white coat. She had tried her best to not cry, but at this point she couldn't hold it back. She let it go. She covered her eyes with her hands, doing her best to hold it back, while at the same time sobbing her heart out. Every time she thought about holding it back, it only made it worse, producing more tears than she did before and her cries became louder. When she soon realized this, she wiped her eyes and cheeks with her hands. She knew she had to pull it together. For Ryuji and, herself.

She picked her head back up, and turned towards the carriage window. Looking to the empty night sky having it remind her why she was doing this.

"Don't worry Ryuji, I'll come back. I promise," she whispered to herself, "And when I do, I'll be able to truly love you, Ryuji."

* * *

**~ To be continued**

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading the prologue. I know half of it is something we're all familiar with, but I wanted to bring it up again. It's an important part of the story. I hope you guys will understand.

I'm going to try and produce the first chapter. Its about halfway done at this point, but I still want to proofread it and read it myself a few times to make sure I have everything I want in it.

I want to make it clear that I will never try to make a time table for the chapters I will publish, but I will do my best. I prefer quality over something rushed. I hope the readers will understand. I'm sorry in advance if the wait is longer than some others.

With all this said, I'll try to have chapter one ready in the next couple of days, **no promises though**.


	2. Reuniting the Tiger and Dragon

**Chapter 1: Reuniting the Tiger and Dragon**

* * *

As the metal locker door jarred open, Ryuji looked down. He saw a blonde curly haired girl, about four foot and nine inches, maybe she was four foot and ten now?

"Yeah what?" blushed Taiga looking into his eyes, "I'm in here because I wanted to surprise you."

With a light chuckle Ryuji replied, "Is it me or have you gotten taller?"

"Its gotta be you, cause I haven't grown a single millimetre. Same old story."

"You know what?" Ryuji started to ask soon followed by Taiga's questioned look, "I love you."

Taiga's cheeks grew a dark pink, almost starting to sob as she was bending her head down.

Ryuji looking confused, "Now wha-"

Taiga cut him off into a headbutt straight into his face, "What are you saying embarrassing stuff like that for! Y-You're supposed to, I don't know, You're supposed to like, wait for the right mood!"

Ryuji cupping his mouth with his right hand, and his nose with his left hand trying to soothe the painful what felt like an iron bucket he just received to his face. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. Ryuji knew she wasn't going to break the silence so he did himself lowering his hands from his face, "I'm sorry, I know I've always had bad timing, but I felt this was perfect. Seeing as we haven't, you know, seen each other for a year now," as he finished with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Yeah well," as she started to growl at him, but stopping herself. She relaxed her body from her previous tense state and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pulling him closer to her, he realized what she was doing and lifted his arms and put his right arm around her back and his left around her head and pulled her closer as well. Both hugging and squeezing each other with all their intimate strength. "You know Ryuji, I've waited this whole time. A whole year, just to have this feeling again, and now, I don't know what to do with myself other than stand here and hold you," Taiga said as they held each other.

Ryuji relaxed his arms. Taiga held tighter refusing to let go. Ryuji let a light chuckle out and picked her up from under her arms while Taiga let go of him at that point. He then sat her down on a desk behind him. He began to put his left hand under her chin and lifted her head towards his. He was still taller than her while she was on the desk, but at least she didn't have to stand on the tip of her toes.

She knew what was coming, so she lifted her arms and put her hands on the back of his neck and head. Pulling him closer, they soon locked together. Without stopping like the last time they kissed when they were eloping. They were frozen in time, locked lips, not a muscle moved.

* * *

"Yeah I'll be studying abroad in America," said Kitamura.

"Oh, I see. You're chasing after Kano, aren't you?" asked Kawashima sarcastically.

"I, no...I'll be studying medicinal science"

"Wasn't that what Kano went to study?" Noto asked.

"No, she had ambitions to be an astronaut," Kitamura replied.

"Hey Kushieda, is everything ok?" asked Kitamura with concern.

Minori for the past few minutes has been staring up at the school building. The others were interested in what she was looking at as well at this point, so they all tilted their head in the direction hers was.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Takasu?" Kitamura asked. They all nodded again in approval, with a couple "Yeah's" thrown in. Minori knew why he was up there, and who was up there. She knew it wasn't just him either.

"Lets go see what he's doing up there," suggested Haruta.

They all nodded in agreement. They headed inside from the school yard, putting on their Uwabaki's first from their lockers. Kitamura led the way up to classroom 2-C where Takasu was. As they were going up the stairs Kawashima had an idea of why he was up there, but she was positive Taiga wasn't supposed to be back, yet.

As the group was approaching class 2-C Kawashima whispered in Kitamura's ear. Kitamura nodded as if he was approving of whatever she had whispered to him. When they approached the room Kitamura stopped and signaled the others to wait a moment. He inched the door open slowly and crept inside. After doing so, he made room for the others to enter and waved his hand to them silently asking them to come in while holding his index finger to his lips signaling them to be quiet.

As they flowed into the room they all knew what was going on at this point. Most of them were having a hard time believing what they were seeing. They sat there watching them kiss for a good few minutes. Astounded that neither of them were moving. Haruta broke the silence with a slight cough, but with the sound of the room being limited to the air conditioning buzzing in the room, it was enough to startle everyone.

The couple stopped kissing and both of them looked over at the noise. Taiga's face instantly turned into a dark pink as well as Ryuji's.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" asked Ryuji as he was pulling on his tuft of hair.

"Long enough I'd say, if Haruta didn't break this awkward silence I would've been concerned you guys had been put under a spell," replied Kawashima.

"A spell of _Looove!_" exclaimed Minori.

"Minorin!" Taiga screamed in excitement.

Taiga hopped off the desk nearly jerking Ryuji's head off as she whipped her legs around the opposite side of the desk to run to the door. Minori in the process was running to her as well. Both of them meeting halfway both held a hug with each other, far more intense than the one she shared with Ryuji. Similar to a bear hug they squeezed each other so hard Taiga's face went from a dark pink to a purple.

Takasu noticed this and rushed over to pry Minori's grip on Taiga, "Kushieda, you should probably let her go," he requested.

Minori looked down at Taiga &amp; opened her eyes from the blind bear hug she was giving to Taiga. She noticed Taiga was starting to look an odd colored purple, she let go. Scratching her head and apologizing as Taiga was gasping for air.

"When did you get her Taiga," Minori asked in an exciting yet confused tone. "I don't remember seeing you or anyone with a black uniform walk in."

"I've only been here for about thirty some minutes, maybe more," Taiga replied.

"So what school did you transfer to Taiga?" Haruta asked as he pointed at her black uniform.

"Eh, some christian academy my mom made me go to," Taiga replied.

"You never told us why you left," commented Kihara.

Taiga didn't respond this time. Everyone stared at Taiga, waiting for a response.

Kitamura broke the silence, "Hey, why don't we get something to eat. How's about, Johnnys?"

They all nodded in agreement and started to head out the door. The couple were the last two out the door.

"First one to johnny's is a rotten tofu burger," Minori said challenging the others as she raced down the hallway and down the stairs.

The others soon followed racing after her giggling and commenting on her cheating, saying she started the race with no warning.

Taiga soon started running after them, soon losing her slipper as Takasu was shutting the door to 2-C. Takasu noticed this, walking up beside her and kneeling down, "Here get on," he suggested.

She smiled, bent over to grab her slippers in her hands and hopped on his back, reaching around his collar to clasp her hands with her slippers still in them. He stood up and raced after the others.

* * *

**~ To be continued**

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter. I would've had it out sooner, but as I stated in the prologue, I wanted it to be how I wanted. It was too short at first and then I found out it crossed into chapter 2's story. I sat here pondering most of today if this is how I really wanted it. What this means is that chapter 2 might take a little longer than I imagined.

As always I'll try to have it out as soon as possible and I hope you guys enjoy where its going so far. Again, apologies. This chapter had some info we already knew from the original story. I tried my best to pick up on it and added as many little details as possible.

Feel free to review what you like and don't like about it so far.


	3. The Tigers Concern

**Chapter 2: The Tigers Concern**

* * *

As Ryuji approached the Uwabki lockers, he kneeled down letting Taiga slide off his back onto her feet. He stood back up holding his left knee up as he slipped off his Uwabaki and did the same for the right foot after putting his left down. Repeating the process again to slip on his shoes. Taiga on the other hand, standing beside him up against the lockers holding her slippers still in hand, Ryuji figured she wanted to ride on his back again.

Knowing this he bent down again, expecting her to hop on in excitement, but nothing happened. Not even a sound. He looked up at her, she was zoning off he thought. She just stared at her feet, only moving to inhale and exhale the warm air.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

She broke out of her trance, looking at him giving him that cute smile she always does when she's trying to hide something, "Nothing, I'm fine. Hey, we need to go to your apartment," as she hopped on his back again.

He stood up struggling to ask, "What for?"

She wrapped her arms around his collar again, with slippers in hand locking them together, "I dropped my case off at your apartment before I came here. What? You didn't think I came with what I'm wearing, did you?"

"No, of course not. Did you pack your bags full of frilly clothes like last time," he asked as he started taking off in a light jog.

She kicked him with her heel, as such he wasn't sure if this was a giddy up or kicking him because of his question.

After he was jogging for about five or so minutes Ryuji slowed down to a slower than normal walking pace, trying to catch his breath.

"You know for a dog, you can run for a while with a lot of weight on your back," she commented in a sarcastic tone.

"Thankfully I'm only able to carry you for so long like that because you're so short and light," he fired back.

She gave a small giggle. "Hey, give me your phone," she demanded.

He reached into his pocket, handing the phone to her hands near his neck, she dropped a slipper with him catching it just in time.

"What are you doing exactly," he asked.

She started pressing buttons on his phone. Hearing multiple clicks, far too many to be a phone number. He knew she wasn't calling anyone. He started to question whether she was texting someone or not. After a few more clicks she put the phone up to his ear and said, "Here, tell them we'll be running a bit late."

He listened to the phone ring three times and it finally clicked, "Hey Takasu, where are you guys? We're almost at the restaurant and we haven't seen you guys since we were at the school."

It sounded like Kitamura, but there was so much chatter and giggling going on the background he couldn't be sure.

"Takasu, hello? Are you there Takasu?" The voice asked again.

Taiga angled the phone at her face, "Yeah, we're coming. We need to stop at Ryuji's place first. We'll be there slightly late."

"Ok, we'll see you guys then. Don't be too late," as they heard some giggles in the background and sarcastic suggestions from Noto and Haruta.

She hung up and snapped the phone shut. Grasping him harder with her left hand, dropped his phone into his right pocket.

"Hey, why are we stopping at my place first," Ryuji asked.

"We need to get changed, or at least I do. I've been in this uniform for about twelve hours now," she answered.

As they continued walking through town, neither one of them said anything for the longest time. The silence wasn't broken until they reached the alley for his apartment.

"So who lives in that apartment now," she asked.

"You mean yours, or um, your old one?"

"No yours!" she replied sarcastically, "Of course my old one, you dumb mutt!"

He chuckled a bit, "I'm not sure. The curtains were never changed and I haven't seen them open, not once."

She let out a slight "mmm." When they reached the top of the staircase to Ryuji's apartment he opened the door and turned around, walking in backwards, bent down. Waiting there for a moment for Taiga to hop off. He was confused, she hadn't moved. "Hey Taiga, are you gonn-" interrupted as she reeled back, Ryuji losing his balance trying to grab the door to regain it, but failing as they fell to the ground. Taiga's back hit the ground soon having Ryuji follow her lead.

"Taiga! Are you ok? Taiga! Taiga!" Ryuji screamed in concern as he pulled himself up and turning around.

"Yeah I'm ok, mutt, why'd you fall on me?" she replied rubbing her nose.

"What do you mean why! You pulled me back with you, I did my best to hold my balance."

"Come here," she demanded as she grabbed the top of his uniform pulling him into her.

"Wha-" interrupted as she kept pulling him straight into her lips, they locked into a kiss. Passionate, much more passionate than the one they shared at the school. They continued to move too, she grasped the back of his head with her other hand. He enjoyed this kiss, but he didn't want to make the others wait as well. They were already behind and coming to his apartment was going to make them even more late. He lowered himself to his knees and shins, reaching under her with both arms picking her up. She repositioned her arm which had been holding his uniform and threw it over his shoulder. Standing up while holding her up still maintaining their passionate kiss.

Walking to his room, she kept stroking her hands through his hair, their faces danced together. As they approached his room, he peeked his eyes open budging his door up with his foot and gave it a good push with the back of his hand. He reached where his desk and chair was and sat her down on his chair. After which he broke the kiss, she grabbed his head putting all of her strength into her arms doing her best to force the kiss to continue.

"Taiga, we need to do what we came here to do. The oth-" he was interrupted as she achieved her goal forcing the kiss to continue, Ryuji enjoyed it for a few moments. After realizing they were still not accomplishing their goal he broke it again. This time he stood up after having kneeled to sit her down.

"Taiga, we seriously need to get ready. I-I'm sorry, as much as I would love to continue this, it would be rude to make our friends wait."

She groaned quietly, but also loud enough for him to hear.

"Get changed quickly. Where did you put your belongings anyways?" he asked as he looked around his room, then searching the living room.

She stood up, opened up the sliding glass door. She disappeared from sight for a moment and then reappeared with tan case, similar to the one she used when they were eloping.

"Ok, you can get changed in here, I'll change in the living room," he suggested as he exited his room with a shirt and pants around his forearm. He slid the screen door shut.

After a few moments he finished changing, "Taiga, are you finished?" No immediate response. He knocked on the screen, "Taiga?" He heard a little shuffle of noise, but it was only for a moment. He waited a few seconds before trying to make contact through the screen again. He gave in and inched the door open, just peeking inside. She was sitting on the chair, but in her change of clothes. She had what looked like a photo in her hand. "Taiga, are you ready to go," he asked as he finished stepping through the room.

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah. S-Sorry," as she set the photo down on his desk. "Hey Ryuji," she started with a concerned tone.

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about our future at all? Like, where we'll be next year, or in the next decade?"

"I, uh. Well, I've thought about where we'll be next year. Now that you mention it, I haven't thought too much about the next decade."

She gave a quiet groan, dropping her head lower than it already was.

"But, I know wherever we'll be, it'll be together," he responded to her motion.

She raised her head, turning her head slightly to him. "Ok, lets go!" As she rushed out of the chair jumping onto him and then pushing off into the living room.

"Owww," scratching his head where the door hinges had probably put a lump. "Hey, you have shoes right?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot," she responded almost pushing right through him again, just as he was getting up. Noticing this he just barely dodged it as she raced to her case. Pulling out her red shoes and raced back out.

"Oh Taiga," he whispered to himself, shaking his head.

As they headed out the door, he noticed that was the second time she had spaced out since she came back. This time though, she was concerned about their future. He had thought about her every single day she was gone. He imagined what their lives might be like. He knew they were going to get married, soon he hoped, but he remembered they both agreed to have everyones blessings from both families. The next decade though, he hadn't put much deep thought into it. He knew it was going to be with her, by her side. Maybe they would have children, maybe they would professionally successful. He had no idea exactly where they would be, but he knew who he would be with. Her.

Taiga grabbed his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. She strode with a small skip, which was enough to keep up with his jog.

"You know, I have been thinking about our future. I just want to take this one step at a time. My promise to marry you is still a promise I plan to keep, but we both know we can't just yet," Ryuji said while looking down at her.

"I know," she looked back up with a smile. "We better hurry, the others are probably getting tired of waiting."

* * *

**~ To be continued**

* * *

This chapter came alot sooner than I imagined, but the inspiration kept coming. So I went with it. I've read over it a few times and its more of a filler chapter, but I wanted this part to be well represented. Hopefully some of you caught its meaning and I'm sure it'll stand out much later.

Everything is coming along nicely though. With this week being christmas week as well as new years the week after, chapter 3 may be a bit longer wait than the last two.

As always, no promises or time table for the next chapter, but I'll do my best to get it out as quickly as possible in the condition I want.


	4. Friends and Futures

**Chapter 3: Friends and Futures**

* * *

As they arrived at the restaurant Ryuji held the door open for Taiga, as she walked in, she gave him a good poke in the stomach with her finger, "Thanks mutt," she said. Taiga approached the counter, waiting for a hostess to arrive, soon Ryuji approached behind her as he scanned the tables looking for their friends. His eyes reached a corner booth as Kitamura was waving his hand and smiling at them. Ryuji tapped Taiga on her shoulder, bent down a bit and pointed to the corner booth. As they approached the table Noto and Haruta sat up moving to a different seat. Ryuji understood they were making room for Ryuji and Taiga, and so the couple took advantage of it and sat down.

"So what took you two looove birds so long," Minori asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Minorin, I had a hard time finding my case and then this mutt distracted me," Taiga responded as she pointed to Ryuji. At the same time everyone turned their heads to Ryuji as if expecting a comment as well.

"Ah, what! Yeah, sorry guys. I-I-" Ryuji started to respond soon interrupted by Noto.

"Hey Taiga, you wanna tell us why you left in the first place?"

Taiga's giggling paused, her head dropped from her previously excited stage. She stared into her lap for few seconds, before raising her head again. She had a serious look on her face, not angry, but serious. As if she was determined. It also felt neutral as well.

"I had a lot of things I needed to do, before Ryuji and I could-" She paused. Everyone's expressions changed from an interested to a confused one.

"Taiga, it's okay. You don't need to tell them. I can if you want," Ryuji comforted her.

"No, it's okay. I need to tell them. They're my friends, they deserve to know," she responded. "I had things I needed to do, before I could love Ryuji, truly. I've loved Ryuji for a long time now, but I felt like we could never be together truly, until I accepted myself."

Everyone stopped, almost as if the entire restaurant was cold, quiet and empty except for Taiga.

"Ryuji and I, w-we agreed to get married before I left," Taiga finished.

The restaurant then felt as it resumed it's previous state of clinging utensils on plates and bowls.

"W-WAIT! You two got married?" Haruta, almost screaming as some of the guests in the restaurant turned to him with a scowl on their faces

"No, we didn't. And could you keep it quiet," Ryuji scolded.

"We agreed to get married, but we didn't actually get married," Taiga said as her eyes couldn't move from her lap, "I finally learned to accept myself and so I came back. And now that I'm back, we can get married."

Everyone at their table was nodding their heads, almost as in approval, even though it wasn't needed, it felt nice. Ryuji looked down at Taiga to his side, reaching over to grab her hand from her lap. She looked up at him in, with a tear or two rolling down her cheeks. He reached over with both arms pulling her closer. While all of this was going on, the others were deep in conversation, what seemed to be discussing their wedding.

"Yeah I'm leaving in four months. So we should definitely have it underway before then," Kitamura said.

"Alright, we can do that," Ami replied. "Okay then, well I have to be out of town for a couple of weeks for a modeling contract. When I come back we'll start the real planning process. In the mean time, Taiga, you need to start looking at dresses, and Ryuji, you need to start looking into finances for this."

They both nodded their heads in approval, Taiga seemed hesitant, but she still felt confident in the nod. Ryuji knew why too. It was the dress. She was always careful about her, beauty. It was hard for her to find it, she always needed help, but the confidence was different. Maybe it was the fact that they were getting married that gave it to her.

"Okay guys, well I need to get going. My train leaves in an hour and I still need to run home and get my bags," Ami said as she started to get up. As she exited the booth and headed for the exit in the restaurant, Minori rushed up to follow her. This had everyones attention. Everyone knew in this last year that Ami and Minori didn't exactly get along, but these moments happened, and nobody knew why. Ami and Minoris conversation carried on for a couple minutes, followed by Ami scoffing at Minori and acting as if something she said pissed her off. This wasn't unusual, but still, for once, Ryuji had hoped they might get along one day.

"So Taiga, where are you staying?" Minori asked as she returned to the table.

"Ryujis place," she replied.

Everyone again, just froze. At this point Taiga and Ryuji felt like they were controlling time with their comments, with the exception of the clinking utensils

in the background.

"Yeah, I already spoke to Yasu about it. She said it was okay," she finished.

Ryuji already knew this, he assumed so at least. I mean, why else would her case be at his apartment rather than somewhere else? He wasn't sure about the idea of living with Taiga, or actually, the idea of sleeping in the same home as her. They had always spent a lot of time together, but sleeping in the same home as her. It was an idea that hadn't really crossed his mind. There was something Taiga didn't know, and Ryuji was going to have to tell her when they arrived back at the apartment. If he told her here, it might really startle some. He just wasn't sure how to say it.

As time went on in the restaurant, friends left after awhile, leaving only Taiga, Ryuji and Minori. Kitamura had left to handle some last time student council business, while Noto and Haruta had left, shouting about some party as they exited. Kihara and Kashii had commented about a new department store opening in the area.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Minori started to ask, "Surely your first night back Taiga can't be just to sit at home all bored and stuff?"

"Yeah, that was the plan. I was hoping to just relax quietly for the next couple of days. It's been really loud and uncomfortable with my mom. With her husband and her new baby, it was hard to just sit and enjoy the quiet," Taiga replied.

Both Minori and Ryuji were just staring at Taiga. Taiga was known to be the loud one. The fact she had learned to value being quiet and calm, was, they couldn't think of a word to describe it. They were speechless.

"Well, I'm going to celebrate my time with my team. I was going to invite you guys, but I can understand. We should do something next week though. With no school, I'll have the next week or two free until they find time for me to start working days."

The couple nodded as Minori stood up from the booth, they soon followed. As the three exited the restaurant, Minori gave a cheerful wave as she departed in the opposite direction of the couple. After about fifteen minutes Taiga and Ryuji arrived at his apartment. As they walked inside, Taiga pushed Ryuji out of the way shouting, "YASU! I'm home!"

Suddenly she stopped at the doorway into the living room. The light was on, but there was no one there. She dashed into Yasukos room, nothing, the light was off. She turned to Ryuji as he was entering his room, "Ryuji, where is she?"

"Oh right, I forgot to mention, Yasuko changed her shift, or she begged for it more like it. She works until eight now."

"At night?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well good for her!"

"Yeah, so with that said we ha-" interrupted as he was tackled by Taiga. He was thankful he opened the door to his room, or he for sure would be missing one now.

"What was that for?"

"This tiger wants to play. You're gonna play with this Tiger, or else."

Ryuji was shocked, Taiga in his mind, had always been playful, but this was childish playful. He didn't turn the idea away, in fact, he welcomed it. He can't remember the last time he just, played. "Ok then, little tiger, lets...play!" He picked her up off of him switching positions. Starting to tickle her on her sides, she was giggling in such a cute fashion, he reached down to peck her on her lips. She stopped giggling for a second, and soon his hands and fingers stopped moving.

"Ryuji..."

"Taiga"

She kicked him back over her head with her leg, soon she was on top of him, doing the same to him he was to her. He wasn't giggling as hard as she was, in fact, he was barely laughing at all. She recognized this, moving her hands to his legs, maybe, she thought he wasn't ticklish there. Soon he started to laugh a bit, almost as if he was holding it back. She recognized this as well, her fingers moving faster now, he couldn't hold it back. He let out a laugh, it was non stop at this point.

"Say uncle! Uncle! Say it!"

"No, I-I, won't, you, you can't," he was having a hard time saying anything while laughing.

She reached down to peck him on the lips, her fingers stopped at this point, stopping right in front of his lips. "Say, uncle. Now."

She sounded so serious, almost as if he didn't say it, he was going to lose her, right then.

"Taiga, there's something I need to tell you," he started.

She pecked him on the lips, soon releasing, with a confused look on her face.

"With Yasuko's shift, she got a raise. And with school being over for me, I have a new job starting."

"Wait, what happened to the bakery?"

"Oh that? I still help during the busy seasons, but that's it. Anyways, with my new job, Yasuko decided she wants to move closer to my grandparents and try to repair their relationship, and my new job at the market is close to this apartment."

"Just tell me Ryuji! God."

"Yasuko is moving out of this apartment, and I'm keeping it. So, it'll be just you and me."

He was expecting Taiga to be confused, or mad. She started to smile, it was a cheerful smile.

"Well then, that just means more time for you and me then, doesn't it?"

* * *

Hey guys, I finished chapter three finally. I had a ton of inspiration today, so I finally got around to finishing it &amp; correcting mistakes in it. I haven't read it as much as the others, so things may fall out of order it feels, but overall I felt like it came together nicely. It's somewhat more of a filler chapter, but I wanted to draw a lot of details that define future arcs. This chapter alone defines more than four, or ignites them, so to speak.

I'll try to have chapter four ready in the next 10 or so days. It'll be a different taste than these last three.

I also changed the title. I noticed after I started writing someone had already used Toradora! After High school title, and it seems someone else adopted the name as well after I started mine. So to avoid confusion, I'll be changing mine. It felt a bit generic anyways.

A love between Stripes and Scales

* * *

**Tiny Spoiler for ch4** ~ The relationship between Ryuji, Ami, and Taiga, _goes from a spark into a blaze._


	5. The Hurting Secret

**Chapter 4: The Hurting Secret**

* * *

"Taiga, wake up..." Ryuji said as he tried to slam the alarm with his palm. He had no reason to get up early today, but it was habit and he had forgotten to turn off the alarm. Taiga groaned to him, rolling over to her side, leaving her back to him as he just barely sat up. It was 7:30a.m. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to wake up this early on a day that wasn't necessary. Especially after their late night of talking, catching up, and occasional intimate moments.

"I'll make your favorite," he said as he poked at her shoulder a couple of times. She groaned again, pulling the covers further over her face. He rolled his body over to her as he began to move his hand over her nightgown where her stomach was. "C'mon Taiga, I have this whole day planned out for us, you wouldn't want to was-" she interrupted him with a quick slap with her furthest hand from him.

"Tired...sleep...ryu..." she nodded off again. He attempted to move his hand over her stomach again after he clasped his mouth with his hand to cure the pain. He wanted to scold her for such a childish act, but he wanted to avoid confrontation with her so soon, so instead he insisted on staying with her until she felt more comfortable waking up. He wasn't sure when that would be though, since hadn't known her schedule among her daily life for the last year.

* * *

"Ryuuuuu," Yasuko called out from the living room, "Ryuuu, are you making breakfast this morning?" Ryuji gave a slight moan as he opened his eyes to notice Taiga's face was buried in his shirt as she grabbed it with both hands as well. She seemed to be still asleep. He turns his head to where his clock was. '10:30 a.m.'

"Oh crap! Taiga Come on, we need to wake up," he cried out as he gently tried to remove her from his shirt.

"No, please Ryu, I like this," she said as she grasped harder. She wasn't asleep. She spoke and felt completely awake, but was pretending to be asleep.

He smiled to her, knowing the same feeling she was, but knew they couldn't sleep their entire day away. "Taiga, we need to wake up eventually. Don't worry, we'll be together all day." She gently began to let go of his shirt before speaking.

"Hey, Ryuji, about last night..." she paused for a moment before continuing as she turned her head to him after readjusting from her side of his already small twin futon, "I um-"

He interrupted her with a kiss of his own before sitting up, "Don't worry about it. As long as you're with me, nothing will hurt you." He attempted to reassure her with his thumb to her cheek, before giving her another kiss to her lips, then her cheek. "Come on, let's go have breakfast then we'll get ready." She nodded in response, pushing herself to her knees before following him out of the room. Yasuko seemed to be already sitting at the table, waiting patiently as she was reading a magazine. She was in a professional outfit, that of which Taiga didn't remember seeing her in before she left. It consisted of a black jacket and a white buttoned shirt with a mid-thigh length skirt.

"Hey Yasu, is that what they're making you wear now?" Taiga asked as she sat down at the table next to Yasuko.

"Why of course dear. Anything less and I wouldn't look appropriate," Yasuko responded, examing her own outfit as if she had made a mistake.

Ryuji turned around to the odd question from Taiga, then reaching his head around, remembering that Taiga wasn't aware of Yasuko's new job. He had informed her of the new shift, but not the new job. "Right, I forgot to mention. She as a hotel clerk now. She actually is starting the day shift today," he finished as he turned around to continue preparing breakfast. Taiga 'oooh'ed and aaaahh'ed' Yasuko's outfit some more before Yasuko grabbed Taiga with both arms, pulling her in close. Tears streamed down Yasuko's face.

"Please don't leave us again Taiga. I was so lonely without you. Please please please," she exclaimed, continuing to squeeze Taiga's tiny body.

"Yasu, please you're hur-TING me," Taiga said in response to her mauling from Yasuko, being release just as she said so. Ryuji turned to them again, smiling at both of their pure happiness before beginning to cook the rice and preparing the miso soup.

"Yasu, I hear you're going back to your parents home?" Taiga asked, readjusting her night gown, even though it was fairly simple and already straightened, even after the mauling from Yasuko.

Yasuko smiled to Taiga before answering, "Yep! Ryuji can afford this apartment with his new job, so I'll be moving back with them for a few months." Taiga returned Yasuko's smile with her own.

"Well, I hope it goes well for you," she then turned to Ryuji as he turned to sit down with the two of them with the rice cooker to his side.

"The miso soup will be a few moments longer. In the mean time, I know you two are hungry so I figured I'd bring this for now."

Taiga hesitated, as she looked to Yasuko, while Yasuko also looked to Taiga. "Oh Taiga, I insist you take some first. You're our guest after all."

Taiga's eyes dropped to her legs, giving Yasuko a faint smile. Ryuji and Yasuko both looked concern to her. He scooted closer to her putting his arm around her, "Taiga, is something wrong? You've done this countless times since I saw you yesterday." She immediately turned her eyes up to the table shaking her head.

"N-No, I'm fine, really." Ryuji and Yasuko were unconvinced.

Yasuko grabbed Taiga's bowl gently before placing a helping of rice, slightly larger than what was equal for the three of them. "Here, eat. It'll make you feel better, okay?" Taiga nodded her head while she began to eat. Her bites started slow, but became quicker and quicker, and finished her bowl before Yasuko had even began to eat her own. Ryuji looked to Taiga's bowl before he began making his own, placing his bowl down and grabbing hers again, placing the remaining rice in it, before sitting it back in front of her. She had been staring at her legs again, as such previously.

"Taiga..." Ryuji started, hoping she would fill in, but instead she snapped back.

"I'm fine! Really! Would you guys stop worrying about me?!"

Yasuko and Ryuji looked to her with confusion. They were only attempting to help whatever had been going on in her head, and were met with negative response. Each of them finished their breakfast in quiet. It was not what Taiga had wanted. It made for an awkward breakfast after coming back from a year of absence. She regret every moment of the meal after such. Soon after Yasuko finished her meal, she was out the door before the couple knew it, making for an even more awkward sitting.

"Look Taiga, I was just trying to help."

She groaned before standing up and heading into his room, before coming back out with a towel. "We need to get ready for this day, here," she throws the towel that was hanging over her arm, only to reveal there was a second one. "it'll, um, be quicker you know if we uh-" she interrupted herself as she headed into the bathroom with her own towel, closing the curtain behind her in her embarrassment.

Ryuji was slightly stunned she wanted to move this quickly. He wasn't sure if she wanted to actually commit to the intentions he had going through his mind, or if it was just an innocent shower. Although he wasn't sure, he certainly didn't want to offend her by refusing, as his love for her had only strengthened when she was gone and even more so while she was with him. As he stood up, he picked the towel up, leaving the dishes to the table, which was not something he did often.

As he slowly made his way through the doorway, he noticed Taiga was just now stepping into the shower, which had meant she was waiting. This gave him a slight hint of confidence. She caught eye of him just as she finished entering, "Well, what are you waiting for! It's embarrassing with just me being naked." He wasn't sure how to react, so much that his arms became limp, dropping his towel beside him. She became more embarrassed, but also what seemed to be anger, covering herself with the shower curtain, hiding her details, but her body was still visible as a shadow. "Ryuji!"

"I um, sorry, I-I," he began to undress himself, starting with his shirt, and then his shorts, revealing his naked self now in front of the closed doorway. She studied his body from head to toe, before hiding herself further in the shower.

"We-Well, wh-what are you waiting f-for. Get in," she demanded softly. He didn't hesitate as he didn't want to anger her further, making his way into the shower, approaching behind her in order to save the embarrassment for both of them. She grabbed her shoulders with opposite hands, attempting to cover her small breasts, which had seem to have grown in her absence. Ryuji had noticed too, since was the one to make her pads.

He faintly smiled, "I guess you won't be needing those pads anymore." Her hands tensed even further on her own shoulders, forcing her arms even more into her breasts. "I-I'm sorry Taiga, I just, I don't know how you want me to act right now. We're a couple in a shower together. Do you want me to act like I don't notice your body." Her wandering eyes and embarrassed face relaxed itself as he finished speaking. She assumed he was right, releasing her hands from her shoulders.

"You want to see my body? Fine then," she turned around to him, revealing her more developed body than he remembered last time seeing her, which had at the very least been covered up by a one piece swimwear. She was an A-cup now, at least it seemed that way to him. She hadn't gotten any taller, but with her hair wet on her shoulders and sticking to her back, she looked just as beautiful him as anytime.

"Taiga, are you embarrassed with me?" He asked, concerned if this is what she really wanted.

She didn't respond with motion or words at first, but then she moved closer to him, placing her cheek to his stomach. "Ryuji, all I wanted, was to be with you. I didn't care how or where. Just...with you."

He normally wouldn't know how to respond with this, but it seemed natural to him, how to this time. He lowered his head to meet hers, moving her cheeks so he could meet her face with his. For there, they held their faces together under the warm water as it poured onto their, following her hair down where it met her back as the water trailed down her legs.

"Ryuji," she said as she broke the kiss, turning her back to him, grabbing the hair that had been on it and pulling it over her shoulder. "Will you please?"

He didn't have to be a genius to understand what she meant. As she turned around he picked the bottle of soap, putting a small amount into his hand before beginning to rub it into her back. "Taiga, why did you do this."

Her eyes stop wandering as they did previously, turning down to her toes now. "What do you mean? Do what?"

"You clearly invited me into the shower and yet you're embarrassed. Did you not want to me to see you naked or did you not want me to see you?"

"Ryuji, it's just...we haven't even been back together for a whole day yet. I just was nervous about what you would think of me."

"Taiga," he stops moving his hands as he wraps his arms around her, reaching for her shoulders on the opposite sides, "You were beautiful to me before and you're beautiful to me now. That will never change. As long as you're my Tiger, I'm your dragon." Her clear embarrassment almost fades immediately as a smile raises on her face. She turns around swiftly enough to that she wouldn't fall accidentally from a slip from the water but quick enough to startle him. She wrapped her arms around his bare waist, with her bare body against him. "Thank you, Ryuj-" she paused as she looked down to see his part. "S-So, that's what it looks like, huh?"

He looked down, a little embarrassed now of himself, "Hey, wait, didn't you see Kitamura's when were-" he now interrupted by a punch, not a light one either to his stomach from her.

"Shut up, I have no idea what you're talking about. You're my first in this. Don't ruin it." Ryuji cups his stomach with his arms and hands, attempting to cure the pain that way. "Just finish washing my back and then I'll do yours." He didn't even try to fight this as she turned around, he gazed at her body again, examining it from her feet to his head as he continued to wash her back. Even though it was unnecessary, he moved his arms to hers, lathering her body, even though she was capable of doing it herself. "Ryuji, you know you don't have to."

He stops immediately, noticing what he was doing as he had gotten carried away. "I-I-I'm sorry, I was distracted." She gave him a small laugh before she rinsed herself off in the water before turning back to him.

"Now it's your turn, turn around," she moved her hand, motioning him to turn. As such he obeyed, turning his much taller body around to her where she began to try and soap his upper back. It was tall, but she was able to reach it with a little push from her toes. After she had soaped his back for a bit, more than what was necessary she began to reach for his chest, lathering his front body and then his arms. Once she finished with that she traced her hands back to his body, her hands reached his waist and creeped down.

"Taiga, wh-what are you doing?" he asked in concern, worried she might go further.

"Oh please Ryuji. Do you really want our first time to be in here?" she asked, a little disappointed with his expectation. "If you want to wash yourself, feel free. I need to clean my hair."

He didn't hesitate, taking the soap from her hands, using what she had left in her own to finish washing the rest of her body, mostly her legs. He followed suit, finishing the rest of his soaping by tracing down his legs. Just as he finished she began to wash her hair under the water, brushing it down to it's ends and scrubbing the roots of it. He watched as she did so, awaiting his turn to wash his own hair. After a couple of minutes he became slightly impatient, leaning his head over hers, smiling down to her as she lost her source of water. His hair was much shorter, thus requiring less maintenance than hers. Once his hair was clean he reached one leg over the edge of the tub on the other side.

"I'm gonna get out now, make sure to dry yourself off well, okay?" She didn't respond with a word or a nod, but he assumed she would do so. As he made his way into his room with his towel around his waist, he retrieved some clothes. He considered doing the same for her, but wasn't sure what she had planned to wear for the day. To his knowledge, she didn't know they were going out today, nor has he told her where they were going. Once he was fully dressed he made his way into the bathroom again with another towel in case she wasn't dry enough. Once his head was in the doorway he noticed she had the towel in hand on her lap. She was zoned out again, staring into the lower wall in front of her.

"Taiga, you're doing it again. Please, tell me what's on your mind." He said as he moved into the room, placing the other towel around her, covering her bare body. She didn't move her eyes or head, but her mouth began to.

"Ryuji, you're going to be mad at me. And I understand why, but, you have to understand why I did it."

He studied her face, as the only that moved was her mouth, and her eyes didn't respond until she finished speaking. "Taiga, you're starting to worry me, will you please just tell me what's going on."

"It's better if I show you," she said as she moved her head to him with her eyes meeting his. She wanted to kiss him, but it wouldn't feel right until he accepted what she was about to show him. After she had gotten up, she walked into his room, taking her phone out and flipping it open. She clicked a few buttons before handing it to him. "Taiga, you don't have to show me anything on your phone, it's your business." He then watched her continue to hold her arm to him, but without saying a word.

He gently took the phone from her hand, looking at the screen. It was a conversation between Taiga and Kawashima. He moved up and down the list, but nothing stood out, just normal talk. "Taiga, I don't get it. Are you embarrassed by what you talk about with Kawashima?" She shook her head.

"Ryuji, look at the dates." Her eyes moved to her case, as she began to take out a fresh set of clothes for the day. He did as she said, looking at the dates. Nothing stoo- "Wait...what!?" The dates were from within the last few months. He couldn't believe it. He moved up and down the list. It was just, normal conversation, nothing stood out, but it was all from the last few months. It seemed to be going almost as far back as a couple months after she left. "Taiga, what," 'no' he thought to himself, it's not what. It's why. "Why? Why did you do this?"

She sighed before beginning to dress herself. "I couldn't leave myself behind to this. And I didn't even start it. It was her. She found my number somehow after I changed it."

He still scrolled through the conversation, hoping something of extreme importance stood out, but it was just, small talk. Things that were of nothing but daily talk. "Taiga, why did you. Wait, did you talk to anyone else?!" She shook her head.

"No, just her," she laughed slightly, "I know right. Why the chihuahua? I don't know, there's something about her that makes me feel like she gets me in a way no one else does." He recalled hearing something like this a over a year ago when Kawashima considered leaving the school.

"Plans are changing for today," he said as he reached for his own phone before stepping out of the room. After a few moments Taiga could hear faint rings before they stopped. "Hey Kawashima, I know you're leaving soon." He paused for a moment as he was interrupted, "Yeah yeah I know, just, can we meet for a coffee or something. Yes yes, I'll pay. Great thank you."

He looked to Taiga before putting his phone away, handing her, her own phone. "Taiga, I'm not mad, I just want to know why. You said she started this, so let's find out why. She looked concerned to him as she finished putting on her dress. It was green with a white frill at the bottom. It was a sun dress, although it might've been a bit cold to wear one. As he motioned her out of the room, he ran back into it, grabbing his jacket and scarf. "Here, you're gonna need this, and we don't have time to change."

She followed his lead, not wanting to disobey his command as she feared she might upset him.

* * *

**~ To be continued**

* * *

So I finally got around to it. Woo! Sorry it took so long guys. These should be more consistent now. I personally don't like giving timelines, but a new chapter every week or two seems realistic. I might try and produce another one this week just because it took so long to come out with this one.

Now onto the chapter specifically. It did get a little "intense" sexually. Nothing happened, but I do think I need to change the rating, just in case so I don't get in trouble. I don't plan to ever go into full detail about their sexual endeavors, but I will touch around the subject.

No spoilers this time though. Sorry =(


	6. Coffee and Breakfast

**Chapter 5: Coffee and Breakfast**

* * *

As they arrived at the station, there was a cheap coffee place where Kawashima had already ordered her own and had already sat down. Ryuji and Taiga both ordered the same drink. After he had paid for it, he sat down across from Ami with Taiga next to him. "I thought I was paying for you?"

Ami gave him a scoffed look before taking another sip, "Yeah, but you were taking too long and you made it sound important, so I didn't want to waste time.

"Hey, I thought you were leaving yesterday?" Taiga asked, as this had been puzzling her since he spoke to Kawashima on the phone.

"Yeah, I was, but plans changed. They weren't exactly ready for me yet, so I told them I'd give them another day." Kawashima replied.

While Taiga and Kawashima had been talking, Ryuji wanted to interject, but he knew he had better manners than to do so. When they both had finished speaking, he looked down over to Taiga as she was holding her cup in front of her face, taking sips every few moments. "Taiga, may I see your phone?" Her eyes didn't even meet his. She reached down into her purse, which actually had surprised him she was carrying one. After she put it on the table gently, her hand returned to her cup, continuing to hold it in front of her face. Ryuji scrolled through the phone, clicking buttons until he reached the text conversation between Taiga and Ami. He placed the phone down, sliding it across the table to Ami. "Explain."

Ami hunched over the table from her previous laid back position to look at it. Not even a moment later her eyes seeing it, she relaxed back again, taking another sip before she spoke. "I don't have to explain, it's right there." He became upset with her response, taking the phone back a little more firmly, scrolling it up much further to the first conversation between Taiga and Ami and then placing it in front of Ami again. "Kawashima, you know what I mean. Look."

She hunched over again, giving a large sigh, she then took a couple moments before she realized what he was asking for. Her head didn't move, but her eyes met Taiga's just barely over the cup in front of her face. "Well, that didn't last long, did it?" Taiga's eyes fell lower into her cup, not wanting to look at either of them. Ami began to speak again as she relaxed just as before, "Look, Takasu. I wanted to see what was up with her. I became paranoid she wouldn't come back again, and I couldn't stand to watch you two be apart without some resolution. Luckily," she moved her eyes to Taiga, noticing her own eyes were sunk into her cup, she cleared her throat attempting to get Taiga's attention.

"Luckily! We didn't have to worry about that, now did we?" Taiga shook her head, before her eyes dived back into the cup. "Besides, why are you so upset about this, she's back now. What's the harm?"

Ryuji forcefully put his cup down on the table, almost spilling it in the process as he gave a stern expression to Ami, "Dammit you know why! Months went by and I hadn't heard anything from her. And here you two were, just casually talking like nothing had happened." Both Ami and Taiga knew why he was upset before he even began to speak, but hearing it made them feel worse than before.

Ami sat up straight before placing her cup down, her hands still holding it. "What do you want from me? You're so stupid. She's sitting right next to you and you're here yelling at me and making us feel bad. Do you want her to leave again and then have her call you? Would that make you feel better."

He didn't want that, but he was still upset neither one of them were grasping the subject he was attempting to portray. "Kawashima! You and I both know why we're here. Have you two been hiding anything else from me that I should know about." Taiga was taking a sip of her coffee, but stopped in the middle of it, placing the cup back down, her eyes traced it.

"Ryuji, that was it. And, I know I should've told you, or at least should've called you."

"You're damn right you should've. Do you have any idea how you made me feel!"

Her face didn't change, she only continued to speak as if he hadn't heard her. "Ryuji, you remember that letter I gave you?"

He stopped, only to try and remember. Instantly his face changed, as he reached for his wallet, before taking the letter. It was wrinkled severely, but still readable and still had some life in it. He propped the letter in front of Taiga, before she took it from him. She began to read it to herself, while Ami took another sip and placed it down, looking around the coffee shop while she waited for whatever was coming next.

"There, you see," Taiga said as she pointed to the last part. 'So I can love you, Ryuji.' "I couldn't contact you without me changing first. And I did, and I'm here now. I'm ready to love you Ryuji." He watched her mouth form the words and speak them. He hadn't heard her say it since she returned. And yet it was one of the first things he said to her when he saw her. He continued to ponder this, considering if she was ready or not.

"Taiga," he wanted to mention it to her, but in front of Ami, it could've been bad news. Before he could even consider it further, Ami interrupted his thought.

"Look, I'll be back in two weeks, can we continue this then? Please try to make up you two. We have a wedding to plan."

The couple nodded as Ami stood up from her seat, and pushing her chair in slightly even though it wasn't fully seated under the table. Before she picked up her cup which was still on the table, she folded her coat over her arm, then picked it up as she walked it over the drop off point where most cups were seen. A few could be seen at empty tables. Just as she passed the couple again, she directed a smile to them before walking towards and out the door to the station.

Neither of them said anything to each other for a few minutes. They continued to drink their coffee's, which even Taiga had ordered one, which had surprised him. Only after about five minutes of sitting in silence besides the ambience of the coffee machines and chatter of other's in the shop, Taiga stood up. "I need to use the bathroom." She said it so quietly he almost had to second guess what he heard, but after a moment of thinking his mind understood it fully. She had already gotten up at this point and was making her way to the bathrooms.

He took a sip of his drink before looking around, attempting to entertain his mind while she was gone. A few minutes later, after he became bored of observing the other people at the coffee shop, she returned, sitting next to him as she did before. Before he could say anything she began, "Ryuji, I'm really sorry. I thought about you every day since I left, but I knew if I couldn't be proud of myself, then I couldn't truly love you."

He couldn't find words for what he wanted to say. He wanted to comfort her and reassure her that she was here now, but at the same time. He was still upset she left in the first place and kept contact with Kawashima of all people. Had it been Kushieda, he would understand that. Her and Kawashima hardly got along when she was here. "Taiga, I won't say I'm not upset, but the important thing is that you're here now. And as long as you don't le-"

She interrupted him, raising her voice to counter his, "Ryuji, I won't leave like that again." The couple, both looked around when she finished speaking, noticing they had drawn the attention of the others. Taiga's face went red as her eyes dived back into her cup, and Ryuji attempted to give an apology to them all.

"Okay, well. We still have time for what I had planned today. We should go get something to eat though. I was planning on making something, but I kinda ruined that."

She didn't want to comment, even though she knew he was right. She took another sip as her eyes slowly came up to him. "Sure, okay. Wherever you wanna go."

He laughed slightly as he finished taking his last sip, leaving his cup empty now. "Oh come on, you just got back and you're leaving the decision to me. Is there anywhere you really wanted to go ever since you left?"

She nodded as she put her cup down to the table with both hands. "Your apartment. I miss your coo-"

He interrupted her, which wasn't something he had normally done. Putting his hands on hers. "You mean 'our' apartment."

She smiled, bigger than any she has had since she returned.

* * *

As they returned back to his apartment just as Taiga walked through the door ahead of Ryuji her phone began to ring. It startled both of them, confusing Ryuji more than her as he wasn't sure what the tone was at first until she retrieved her phone.

"It's my mom, do you mind if I take this?"

He nodded as he finished closing the door, "Of course, take the time you need. I'll be in here if you need me." Just as he finished speaking, he began to take his coat off while she flipped the phone open and answered it, putting it to her face.

"Hi mom."

The initial answer to this surprised him. When he last met her mother, neither was getting along, and he had assumed since she said it was always loud there, she was complaining about the environment. He began to second guess what Taiga and her mother's relationship was like. She looked back to him, noticing he was taking off his coat, and began to do the same. She attempted to whip her arm out of it as she wanted to keep the phone held to her face. He grabbed the coat, pulling both sleeves away from it and just as the coat finished coming off of her, she smiled back to him.

"Yeah, it's great. Everybody was surprised to see me."

He watched as she went into his room, he could see her sit on his chair. As he entered the kitchen area where he prepares food, he could continue to hear her conversation just barely.

"He's just as I remember. Dark eyes, tall and handsome."

He smiled slightly at this. She didn't often compliment, and to hear her say so to her mom warmed his heart. If her mom was told good things about him, that makes it even easier to receive her blessing for their marriage. He reached into the refrigerator retrieving a couple of eggs from the holder and a small package of meat. Once he placed them on the counter, he reached for a frying pan above the sink, bringing it down to the stove top where he started it.

"I haven't yet, but I probably will soon."

He was unsure what she was talking about at this point, so he concentrated more on the meal. As he sliced the meat up into smaller bite sized portions and even smaller, the eggs were also diced up well. Burying them within each other in the pan, he was making an omelette.

"Yeah, I understand. No Mo-" she stopped talking as if she was interrupted.

He became a little concerned, turning his head back to her as he caught a moment where could rest his hand from stirring. She looked more embarrassed than upset. It was an expression he didn't see often from her. It was in fact the first time he had seen it since she returned. He smiled slightly as he returned to stirring.

"Yeah, okay, fine. I will, I will. No, don't worry." She paused longer than normal, as if she was listening to her mom lecture her about something. After a minute she began to speak again, "Okay, I'll call you again in a few days. Yeah I will. Okay, Love you mom. Bye." She clasped the phone shut, then set it on his desk.

He turned back to the pan as he attempted to act as if he wasn't eavesdropping on her conversation.

She stood up from the chair as she made her way to his doorway, "I'm sorry, she told me to call her yesterday, and I kinda forgot."

He turned to her as he began to slow his stirring in his nervousness. "Oh, um, was she upset?"

She shook her head as she came into the kitchen, turning around as she reached the counter, leaning her back against it. "I mean, she wasn't really. At first I think she was, but then she just sounded sarcastic about everything else."

"So, um, Dark eyes, tall and handsome," he asked as if to get clarification if it was him or not.

"Yeah, I was talking about Kitamura."

He paused instantly as he became unsure if she was serious or not. The stirring stopped and the only sound that could be heard was the sizzling. Nothing else moved, it even felt as though both of them paused their breathing.

She began to laugh, attempting to hold it in, but it was obvious she couldn't, and scooted closer to him while still leaning against the counter. "I'm joking of course. Obviously I was talking about you."

He sighed in relief, continuing to stir the eggs and meat. Just as he began to stir again a small amount of grease that had been cooked out of the meat popped and landed on Taiga's arm, just below the sleeve of her shirt.

"Ow! Ow!" She jumped up in pain as it stung her arm like a large bee. She covered her arm, feeling the grease, quickly pulling her hand back as she looked at the spot it landed on.

"Oh my god! Taiga, are you okay?"

She smiled, but it faded quickly. "Yeah, I'm okay, it's nothing." She turned to the sink, cupping a small amount of water and used it to wash the area. She noticed it was red, but no burn mark or scar.

He sighed again, stirring slower as if she was still close, but there was no way it would reach her now. "So Taiga, everybody wants us to plan this wedding and all. And I get that."

She nodded her head as he began to speak. As she finished washing her arm, she took a towel from the nearby rack and dried her arm off with it, maintaining a careful rub near the red area.

"Well, we agreed we would have everyone's blessings in this," he said as he stopped stirring, turning the stove top off and moving the frying pan to the other burner to halt any further heat. "Well, I'm pretty sure we have most of our friends, and my mom, and my grandparents. But what about your family?"

She stopped as she was beginning to walk into the living room. She turned back to him slowly. Her head was lowered, as if it refused to raise itself to even look at him. "Well, my mom says she wants to meet you first." This gave him relief, but there was still her father. "And well, my dad. I haven't heard from him since he left last year. He hasn't called, my mom can't even contact him." This began to worry him. It had crossed his mind that they might not have his blessing and this worried him. They had agreed to have everyone's blessing. Which meant her father, and if they couldn't contact him, they wouldn't have everyone.

"Look, I know what we had both agreed to, but if we want to get married before everyone move's on. We might have to do it without his." He couldn't believe the words coming out of her.

"A-Are you sure?"

She wanted to comment on that Ryuji's father wouldn't be a part of this, but she feared it would upset him and completely change the mood of the conversation. "Yeah, I'm sure. Let's put it this way, if my mom approves, my dad would. My mom isn't as nice as my dad, but she's also more responsible."

He believed this more than anything right now. He couldn't vouch for her father in any way other than he was an irresponsible father. Not even a parent.

"So then, if we're going to get your mother's blessing, she wants to meet me. So..." he continued that for a few moments as he let the pan cool a little longer.

"Yeah, I'm working on that. I would've asked her today, but she's still not sure about the marriage thing to begin with."

He became confused, as he turned to her, leaning his back against the stove top similar to how she did with the counter. "Wait, so, she would approve if she met me, but she isn't sure about the marriage?"

She nodded her head, and for the first time she they had gotten home, she rose her head to his. "She doesn't believe my age fits my maturity. She's worried I'm not old enough to get married. And..." She paused for a moment as she turned back to the living room area, finding a spot to sit at closest to Yasuko's room and sat down. "Well, I understand why she thinks that."

He was becoming even more confused. Is she really this mixed about the marriage? "Taiga, you know, we don't have to if you don't want to. There's no need to rush into this."

She looked up instantly to him as she finished sitting down and became comfortable. "No that's not it! I just, when you look at me Ryuji, do you see an adult in me?"

He wasn't sure how to respond to this. In his mind, he knew she wasn't mature, but he knew that he was. It was part of what brought them together in the first place. For the longest time Ami had labeled him as her father in this relationship. And even though he always understood why she said that, he knew Taiga could be a mature adult if she wanted to. "Taiga, what do you think is an adult? What do you think you need to be, to have your mom's approval as an adult?"

She pondered this for a moment before responding, lowering her head, as her eyes dived back into the table. "Well, maybe I should have a job. A plan for the future. I don't know, I think that's a start."

He agreed with her, and for marriage, that's all he had thought about. He could really think into the future, such as children, retirement, even moving out of the apartment, but those were things they could handle together, as a couple. "That's enough for me. And if that's not enough for your mom, we can handle that together. For now, your mom wants to meet me, right?"

She nodded her head silently.

"Okay then, the next time you speak to your mom, invite her here. We can have a family dinner. Your mom's family, my mom, you and me. Then we can see what she thinks."

She turned her head back up to him as she smiled again. Everytime he had seen her smile, it warmed his heart, even if he thought it couldn't anymore. "Okay! Well, I told her I would call her again in a few days. She wanted to know more about Minorin and Kitamura. I even told her about the Chihuahua, but she's going to be gone for a couple weeks. So she'll have to do without that part of the news for awhile."

"Great!" he said as he turned around. He grabbed two plates stacked together and a couple of flour based tortillas. He brought them over to the table in the living room before he sat down.

Her eyes didn't rise at the sight of the food, which had worried him. She seemed to be spacing off as before, but he had thought she had already told him what she needed to. He placed his hand on hers. "Taiga, it'll be okay. We both knew this wasn't going to happen over night. We told ourselves it would take awhile."

She raised her eyes to him as he spoke and her head after he finished, nodding slightly when she did. "Okay."

"Alright then," he said as he removed his hand from hers. "Lets eat!"

* * *

Okay, so I took longer than a week to get this out. I'm really sorry. About halfway through the chapter, I stopped writing one night. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to continue, and it took me until yesterday to figure it out. It's still shorter than I wanted it to be, but I really wanted to make sure you guys knew I was still here and writing.

On that note, I will not produce any more time lines for future chapters. Just know that I'm writing them. I also know there are a few holes in the story, which I'm going to attempt to fix.


End file.
